Enigma
by black hearted me
Summary: The playboy and the trickster take a liking to the assisting director Alex Jameson, that is a complete enigma /OC
1. Enigma

Enigma

Name – Alexandra Jameson / Alex

Code name – Enigma

Age – appearance of 25 (actually 100+ yrs)

Height – 5"11

Appearance – long dark brunette (almost black) hair, olive tone skin, dark emerald eyes, oval face, red full lips, long button nose, athletic build, long slender legs, ample bosom

Nationality – British

Occupation – assistant director of S.H.E.I.L.D / special agent

Mutation – regenerative, telepathic, telekinetic, astro projection, teleportation, cryogenic, pyrogenous, shape shifter.

Training – all mixed martial arts, all weapons training, and gymnastics, multilingual, intense assassin training.

Current location – Shanghai

Current mission – under cover at a crime ring of under age sex trafficking of female mutants.

Personality – dedicated, flirtatious, humorous, witty, smart, driven, confident

Love interest – Tony stark and Loki Odin son / laufeyson


	2. Chapter 1: Cover Blown

Chapter 1: Cover blown

High above the city of shanghai, on one of the high rise buildings there was a party in full swing leading late into the night. Many of the richest mafia men have gathered to celebrate their international business with each other. Most of the men have brought their trophy wives who are ignorant of the dealings that are transpiring between the men. Champagne was flowing, music was blaring, hired women dancing in clear plastic cage wearing next to nothing and conversations was heard everywhere. But there was one woman on the sidelines; she was trying to find one specific Chinese man, Zhou Jiang.

This woman was special agent Alexandra Jameson better known Alex, code name enigma, and assistant director at S.H.I.E.L.D. She was trying to take down this Chinese man Zhou Jiang as Eva Martinez. He had been on shields radar for a while and it has taken months of hard dedicated work to reach the point of her mission she has reached. Months of infiltrating minor gangs to reach the big bosses at the top. And now she was so close to completing the mission, all she needs is to get Zhou Jiang alone to confess what he does but acting like she needs to be apart of the deal.

Zhou Jiang, he is in the business of under age female sex trafficking. Normally shield would not have bothered in the slightest and just left it to the police but they got wind that he was exploiting under age female mutants against their will. And because Alex herself has a few mutations of her own she felt the need to help bring this sick bastard down.

This brings her back to the edge of the party looking for the man in question. She had it on good authority that he likes the colouring green and that is why she is sporting this little emerald green silk number. Luckily the building they are on is owned by Zhou Jiang and is the gracious host of tonight's festivities.

Looking around she notices that he had just finished up talking to a couple of his body guards and walks over to one of the waiters to pick another glass of the expensive champagne up and takes a sip. Seeing that a few other business men have gathered around him to talk further business with him, she heads on over. Just before she sprays herself with Coco Mademoiselle and walks straight passed the men to get their attention. Reaching the table of amuse bouche, she looks over her shoulder to find the men have stop their conversation to look over at her. The twinkle in Zhou Jiang eye didn't go unnoticed by her and sees that he is leaving the men to head her way.

She quickly starts looking at the array of food that has been put on show. Picking up a spoon that has what looks to be a cube of citrus cured tuna with miniature cubes of cucumber, julienne spring onions and a marinade of hoi sin and plum sauce. Sensing that Zhou Jiang is now standing next to her watching her moves, she intimately places the spoon of tuna in her mouth and wraps her lips around the spoon. With a hum of appreciation she extracts the spoon and begins to chew on the explosion of flavours that are having a party on her taste buds.

Out the corner of her eye she notices that he twitches with sexual excitement "you must be the most exquisite of creatures I have the pleasure to lay my eyes on" he says breathlessly with a Chinese accent and excellent English. Swallowing her mouthful she turns to the China man slowly and licks her lips in satisfaction he was hooked "I'll take that as a compliment, Mr….." replies with a slight Mexican twang, cheeky grin and holding her hand out "Jiang, Zhou Jiang and you are…" he take her hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles "Martinez, Eva Martinez" she answers "well Eva, this party has gotten dull, how about we take it somewhere… private" Zhou suggestively suggests "it would be my pleasure". Taking her arm and places it in the crook of his elbow he leads Alex to the roof elevator.

Taking the car down to the penthouse suit of the building Zhou Jiang walks Alex to the open plan area that has floor to ceiling windows that looks over the brightly lit city below, they looks as thou they are in the process of being replaced, "forgive the chill in the air I'm having the windows replaced with X-ray reducing windows… would you like a drink" he asks moving over to an in-house bar "sounds lovely, ill have a slow comfortable screw" she replies just as suggestive as his earlier question. Hearing an under the breath growl she smirks. Watching him prepare her cocktail and his two finger measurement of bourbon, she scopes the place in-between glances.

Bringing both of the drinks with him he starts the conversation "so what is a beautiful creature such as you doing at a party like this" he probes her motives, taking her drink for him she replies "I'm trying to further my business and I heard you're just the man I _need_ to do it, I thought I should grab your attention before some of the other vultures got their talons in you" making sure she put the emphasis on need. Both are now sitting on the pristine white couch "that depends on what your business is" Zhou asks placing a hand on her thigh and rubbing it up and down "I'm in the business of running a school for orphaned girls… but this is just a front to keep the Mexican police sweet, but in reality we trade these girls to men… If you understand what I mean, but lately there's been I higher demand of certain types of girls and I heard you're the man to help" Alex explains rubbing her hand on his thigh higher than necessary, he looks to be listening but the twinkle in his eye suggests his mind's in the gutter.

Reading his mind in this moment would make anyone run away from this sexual predator, but this mission is too important. Zhou takes Alex by the waist and brings her nearer "and I suppose you would like me to provide these certain girls" he whispers in her ear in between kisses and sucks to her neck "indeed… as partners in business…" she runs her hands through the greased up hair of the man and lightly scratches his scalp, to which he lets a little growl out "say I do supply these mutant girls… what do I get" he looks into Alex's eyes and that was a confession shield have been waiting for "anything" kiss "you" kiss "want" she ends with a long kiss "I suppose we can make a deal" Zhou returns to her neck.

In that moment Alex's work phone decided to ring "sorry" she says to him looking at her phone, the display says Phillipa, she groans "who's Phillipa" Zhou asks running his fingers on the edge of her underwear beneath her dress "just a work colleague, I need to take this, sorry" getting up and walking to the windowless windows "yes Phil" she asks answering her phone "we need you to come in" "what are you kidding I'm working" "this takes precedence" looking back over to Zhou Jiang she sees one of his body guards are whispering in his ear whilst he Zhou had his beady predator eyes on her. She looks back round to look a the glowing city "I'm in the middle of getting a confession and this bloody moron wont keep his filthy hands of me" she feels Zhou's presence behind her "you cant pull me out of this I'm nearly done" Alex stresses "Alex Barton's been compromised" she stood up straight to this notion "let me put you on hold".

Lowering her phone she turns back to Zhou Jiang to see him standing to close for comfort with a livid look in his eye "I'm sorry it seems I have to resche…" before she has the chance to finish her sentence Zhou interrupts "so shield thought they can put a rat into the nest to bring me down" he growls grabbing tightly to her upper arms "I have no idea what you are on about" she feigns ignorance "drop the act I know who you are agent, you've been ratted" this was an unexpected turn of events suppose she has to get out of his "well I've got what I came for anyway" she says dropping the accent and about to kick her way out of the hold but before she knew it she was being pushed out the windowless window with the echo of 'bye bye' from Zhou Jiang's mouth…

* * *

please let me know how this first chapter is, it was an idea I had for ages and started to play around with my ideas and finally came up with this as a first chapter


	3. Chapter 2: dont mind if i drop in

Chapter 2: don't mind me dropping in

High above America an S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier was hovering in the skies unnoticed by the civilians that were on the ground.

On the deck were the avengers; they had just finished looking at the interrogation of Loki who they had just picked up after him causing chaos in Stuttgart. They were all sat around a table, well except Thor he was standing to the side in deep thought, in complete silence. After a really long pregnant pause Dr Banner spoke up "he really grows on you, doesn't he" "Loki's gonna drag this out. So… Thor… what's his play" Steve asks the contemplating god knocking him out of thought "he has an army called the chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract" the table went silent and Steve became serious "an army? From outer space" "so he's building another portal. That's what they need Erik Selvig for" Banner enquired "Selvig" Thor asks "he's an astrophysicist" the doctor replied "he's a friend" the god informed.

Watching on Natasha, aka black widow, decides to speak "Loki has him under some kind of spell; along with one of our own" with a little despair "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here" Steve enquired "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him" Banner says insulting the mischievous god "have care how you speak. Loki is of Asgard, and he's my brother" the lightening god said protectively "he killed eighty people in two days" the widow informed the god "he's adopted" he could all but reply. Banner had a thought which he expressed aloud "iridium, what did they need the iridium for".

Not long after Banner's voice was heard Tony and agent Coulson walks on the deck "it's a stabilising agent" the playboy announced then turned to the agent beside him "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive… Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D" he finished explaining his previous statement. Stark then walks past the god of thunder tapping him on the arm "no hard feelings, point break. You've got a mean swing… also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki want" stepping up to where director fury over sees the flight deck, Tony addresses the crew "uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails… That man is playing Galaga! (Pointing to a worker at a computer, who was indeed playing the popular 80's game) thought we wouldn't notice. But we did" this cause the table attention. The billionaire turns back to the two controls and covers one eye "how does fury do this" he asks curiously. One of the higher agents, Maria hill decides to answer "he turns".

Looking around the monitors, Tony places a button size hacking implant under one of Fury's controls which went unnoticed. Turning back to everyone around the table "sounds exhausting… the rest of the raw materials, agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick starts the cube" Tony informed "when did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics" Maria asks, smugly he replies "last night… the packet. Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers… am I the only one who did the reading" "does Loki need any particular kind of power source" Steve jumps in "he's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Columbian barrier" Bruce explains "unless Selvig has figured out how to the stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect" carries on Bruce's train of thought" "well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet" "finally someone who speaks English" Tony and Bruce banter back and forward.

The table look confused at the doctor and the philanthropist "is that what just happened" Steve asks confused. Walking up to the doctor Tony shakes his hand and both hand a glimmer of mutual respect in their eyes "it's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electro collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster" Tony excitedly expresses "thanks" was all the doctor could say looking down bashfully or of embarrassment.

Walking on deck the director informs everyone "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him" pointedly looking at the playboy "lets start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon" Steve suggests "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" fury ads "monkeys? I do not understand" Thor confusedly asks, not getting the pop culture reference "I do! I understand that reference" Steve jumps in a bit too proudly that causes Tony to roll his eyes but turns to Banner "shall we play, doctor?" "Let's play some" he replies.

Looking around Fury notices someone missing "hold up, where's Special Agent Jameson" he asks the room "not too sure director… her line went dead just after being put on hold sir" coulson interjects "and her location" Nick enquires "last known location… Shanghai, China" agent hill answers looking down at her tablet. The room falls in a pregnant silence.

There was a crackle to be heard in the air and suddenly out of nowhere a body falls on top of the table in a mound of green. The avengers were alerted and got on the defence. Tension in the atmosphere could be cut with a knife, but seemed to settle a little when groaning came from the form in green. Sitting up slowly Alex groaned out "that bloody wanker actually threw me out of a 50 story window" looking up she comes face to face with the billionaire playboy philanthropist, who was looking at her with an excited smouldering gaze as he has a perfect view of her shapely legs that were poking out the slit in her dress. Giving him the same look she cheekily asks "like what you see pretty boy" to which a slight opening of Tony mouth only a cough could be heard.

Director Fury walks up to the table and holds out a hand to Alex "nice of you to drop in Jameson… now we can get to real matters" the dazed agent takes a hold of his hand "and what would they be Nicolas… for you to interrupt my deep undercover mission it must be bloody important… a matter of life and death I suppose" she replies getting off the table and winking in Tony's direction hoping he would understand the reference of rock culture, he smirks in return. Dropping her hand Nick walks a little away explaining the situation "we have a captive in the holding cell that we need you to get into his head" confusion spread across her face quickly "can you not use your beady eye and intimidate the bugger like you usually do" a few sniggers could be heard from the table but fury did not looked amused "now! Now! Nicolas don't give me the stink eye, you know I would. You didn't need to ask" though he nodded in approval he still did not look amused.

Looking around the room, Alex took in the people and quickly figure that the members of the avengers were here "so anyone going to catch me up to date, seeing as the avengers have been assembled" the big godly looking fellow stepped up to talk "my lady, my brother has come with an army called the Chitauri. They are not of this world or any other. He means to rule this realm and make the people kneel before him" Alex was nodding along to take it all in "and you would be" the blonde took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles "I would be Thor Odinson of Asgard" ringing bells went off in her head in recognition "Thor! From the New Mexico fiasco" she said looking over to coulson who nodded in conformation "yes my lady… forgive me my lady but I do not remember you" he asked in "yes well I've been deep undercover, but I heard about the incident and please call me Alex" informed a bit uncomfortable being called my lady "yes lady Alex" "no! No! Just Alex" Thor only nodded with a butter wouldn't melt grin on his face "right well suppose I best get to work on this brother of yours to find out what I can" she said walking off through the doors behind Tony and Bruce. Looking back over her shoulder at Tony she gave him a smouldering look.


	4. Chapter 3: so much fuss

Chapter 3: So you're the one this fuss is about

As Tony and Bruce was walking down the corridor to the science lab, Alex was walking behind them looking Tony up and down, liking what she saw "so boys… how long do you think it will take to find this cube of yours then" she says walking up to them and hooking her arms around theirs. Bruce shuffles uncomfortably whilst taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes "I um….um" he stammers looking to the floor avoiding eye contact. Alex looks sympathetically at him but turns her attention to Tony who seems to be already looking at her "It could take a couple of hours to a couple of days, depending on how many spectrometers there are, I'm hoping for the latter" Tony explains with a smirk "sounds boring with all that waiting… I can think of better, more fun things to do" Alex whispers the last part huskily whilst rubbing her fingers up and down his bicep. Tony looks down with a wider smile "I bet you do" he then looks up straight into her eyes, Alex, who starts to have a hot flush, lets out a wavered breath that she didn't know she was holding. All three of them stop in front of a door "well fella's this is me" she announces hoarsely, letting go of their arms and stepping up to the door and presses the open button "I'll take a rain check on that fun though" she winks at Tony as the door slides open stepping through and hearing the back end of Bruce whispering to Tony "she really grows on you doesn't she" and Tony's answers under his breath "yea she does".

Facing forward: Alex comes face to face with the giant glass cage in which the mischievous god is standing and looking at her with a wicked grin. She walks along the gantry to the bottom of the steps to go up to the door of the cage, all the while not breaking eye contact with the fine specimen of a god. Finally she breaks eye contact and turns to the guard near the controls "piss off out of here would you Nigel" she asks turning back round to face Loki "mam, director Fury says I can't leave till my shift is over" Alex huffs out annoyed "and as assisting director I'm telling you to piss off out of it… go and get a cup of coffee or whatever you kids are drinking nowadays" she rambles on walking up the steps to the door, Loki moving towards the door in sync with her as the guard scampers out the room sheepishly.

It must have been at least 5 minutes of looking each other in the eye before Alex decides to break the silence "so you're the one all this fuss is about" moving her eyes around the handsome gods face "I believe I've not the pleasure of knowing who you are… Barton sure hasn't mentioned you; otherwise I would remember him telling me of such exquisite creature such as yourself" Loki replies looking Alex up and down "yea well I've been in deep undercover for the last half decade… and the fact there are no files on me, paper nor electronic, I erased them all… I'm quite the enigma" she arrogantly says. They both fall in silence whilst Alex looks further into Loki's eyes "who's Thanos?" she asks, for anyone watching them on the cameras they would think Loki gave no reaction, but up close Alex saw a little twitch on Loki's right eyebrow, so minute it could be over looked. "I know no of who you mean" he replies coolly, she kisses her teeth "right of course not" there was a long pause before she starts talking again "I read that you have magic and can so easily get out of this abysmal cage… so why don't you" she interrogates, but before Loki has a word in edge ways she continues "unless that's what your whole plan was, to get captured and with the staff so they can get a reading as it contains the same energy as the cube to locate it… but there's something about the staff that can get into peoples minds even without being touched" another long pause so Alex can figure more out. Loki looks at her with interest "so you're the brains and beauty" he mutters with lust.

Alex continues to look at Loki before she decides to speak "let's just say you're not the only one with certain… abilities" she flicks her eyes, then a click and a whirring down noise sounds into the air. Loki looks over to the controls and sees the screens that connect to the cameras are full of static and white noise "the cameras are down… no one can hear or see anything that we do" "that's merely a party trick, don't think you can second-rate me" he say through gritted teeth. The agent closes her eyes and concentrates "what are you doing" the god asks confused "why don't you turn around and see" he hears from behind him. Loki slowly turns and finds that she is in the cage with him; he doubles back and looks to the form out side the door then back again "illusions… Childs play" he arrogantly says with a smirk "not an illusion, astro-projection, I can project my form anywhere, pretty handy really" she smiles back genuinely then disappears back into her solid form.

Loki turns back round to face her solemnly "there's certainly more to you then meets the eye" looking down her form and notices that she's gone from her lavish green dress to the iconic shield bodysuit "as are you" she replies with earnest, that's when Loki feels the familiar coldness that his Jothun form has, he looks down and notices that he has changed forms without his will. The surprised god looks up alarmed and sees that the agent has turned into the same form as his but her eyes have remained green instead of the Jothun red "you shouldn't be afraid of your natural form…" she says sympathetically lifting and placing a hand on the cage glass "beautiful" she describes him in one word. He pensively reaches up and places his hand on the glass in the same place. Alex looks deep into the gods eyes and saw that they had flickered from blue to green then back to blue 'someone must be controlling him the same way he is controlling others' she thought. 2 minutes passed by when the silver tongued god came to his senses and reset his illusion back to his Asgardian like form

"How did you do that" he seethed "I'm a person of many talents" she grinned back smugly "and how did you come of these… talents" Loki asked quizzically pacing back and forth a few steps slowly.

Alex turned away from the godly man starring off into space thinking 'I've not told my story for millennia, perhaps its time', turning back "I wasn't always like this. I was human once, dating back all the way to the Vikings, living in a little town called Kattegat in Norway". Stepping back to the cage and looking into Loki's eyes "I had family just like you and any other, mother, father and sister. All my life I had lived in the shadow of my sister, slaving away whilst she pranced about the village being better than anyone else. I wasn't bitter, I kept to myself, shy, invisible" she continued gazing past him reliving the memories "she went off one day travelling, gone for weeks and in that time my father arranged for me to marry the son of the villages Earl. I came of age years beforehand but they never bothered with me until that day of the announcement. I was scared, who wouldn't having your life dictated for you, see my father was a farmer but after one raid over seas he got to lust for power and riches and because my sister wasn't there I was the next in line to do a women's duty" she gaze flicked back to Loki's and she saw understanding relation recognition, she continued further "the night before the wedding was due my sister returned and was shocked to find her sister about to marry the man she loved, of course I never knew this as we grew apart when people started to take more notice of her than me, but she convinced the earl's son to do a sacrificial ritual to celebrate the Norse gods for granting permission of the union" she chuckle looking to Loki seeing as she was standing in front of one "the whole village turned up all in good spirits, and being the dutiful fiancé I sat next to my husband to be empty chair, before I knew what was happening all the friends of the earls son took a hold of me and strung me upside down from a tree, arms behind me back" Alex let a few tears go gazing back off behind Loki not wanting to see the pitiful look in his eyes "my sister managed to convince the son to make me the offering to the gods as she wanted to be with her love, to this day I can never forget the looks on the villagers faces" looking into Loki's eyes wanting to see what his reaction be "they all looked like I was a complete stranger, that they had no knowledge of who I am, and with the acceptance of my fate my sister slit my throat with a look of victory on her face and the words 'see you in Valhalla, sister' from her lips" more tears run down her face reliving the painful time in her mind "I cannot recall the amount of time in between, but I woke with dirt in my eyes and mouth, I had to dig my way out of a shallow grave in the woods" reaching up to her neck and rubbing along the place where her sister slit her throat "I had no scarring, I had no idea how I was able to be". Bring her hand up to her eyes and wiping away the tears she concludes her story "all through time I discovered ability after ability, never aging, but that night changed my life. You see, I don't even know how I got these gifts, but I am grateful to whoever thought I was worth a second chance, when I was beginning to think my live wasn't worth living anymore". She walked away from the cage after seeing a mournful look in his eyes as if he recognises the story from old, but as he catches her looking he banishes the thought and sympathy away.

Turning back round after walking to the door of the room "so enough of the sob stories I'm sure that we'll be talking again soon enough…thank you for you cooperation I'm sure I'll pass on my findings" she said nodding her head in thanks "what are you talking about you… I didn't tell you anything" Loki gritted out walking with haste to the glass "whilst I was telling you my story, you let your guard down allowing me to root through your mind gathering the information I needed plus more" now it was her time to smile smugly. Loki thumped the glass hard but not hard enough to activate the drop "I'm going gut you slowly and painfully and only when u cant take anymore that's when I will end your suffering you puny little human" he seethed profusely. Alex smiled genuinely knowing he wasn't kidding "you know if these were different circumstances we could've been friends" she added "piss off back in her Nigel" Alex called back to the guard who were just walking back down the corridor. With one last look to Loki she moved out of the room.

Loki must have stood there for a good ten minutes starring at the door the exotic beauty went through thinking on what he would do to her and nothing of the thoughts were exactly like ones he told her earlier. With those thoughts in mind he smiled ruefully.


End file.
